


Tough Girls Like Flowers Too...

by flickawhip



Series: Multiple Female Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Pretty much a Flower Imagine





	1. Lita

\- Lita pretends she doesn’t need flowers  
\- Lita loves when you bring her flowers  
\- Red roses always cause her to roll her eyes  
\- She prefers unconventional flowers  
\- Give her black roses and watch her laugh  
\- Bring her purple flowers and she’ll kiss you for hours  
\- Lita is a secret hoarder and likes to press the flowers you give her  
\- Very easily flustered with hand kisses when gifted with flowers


	2. Trish Stratus

\- Trish is used to flowers  
\- She’s very hard to please  
\- She pretends she doesn’t need them  
\- She loves when you surprise her with flowers for no reason   
\- She will always be a Red Rose fan  
\- She blushes when you present her with flowers  
\- Flowers get you laid...  
\- Flowers also get you sweet kisses


	3. Sable

\- “I didn’t ask for flowers...”  
\- Sable pretends she doesn’t want flowers  
\- She loves the flowers you bring  
\- You find the most unusual orchids   
\- She adores heathers  
\- She’s not easy to please  
\- She does like when you try to please her   
\- She’ll accept the odd hugs


	4. Chyna

\- Chyna always protests when you treat her kindly  
\- “It’s just my job, kid”  
\- Chyna loves Roses  
\- “Why are you so sweet to me?”  
\- She blushes so easily  
\- She loves soppy notes  
\- She cries backstage sometimes when you give her gifts  
\- You love her softer side


End file.
